


Mornings With You

by cowboykylux



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A small musing on making coffee for Paul, just the way he likes.
Relationships: Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/You
Kudos: 5





	Mornings With You

He hates waking up early. Really and truly, Paul hates it. He hates having to get out of the nice warm bed you’ve built together, in the bedroom you share. He hates having to stumble bleary-eyed into the shower, brushing his teeth and spitting down the drain before the sun has even thought about making its grand debut over the horizon.

You wake up when he does, despite all his best efforts. He’s just so big, and his absence from under the covers is noticeable, especially when you use his chest as a pillow, when his skin warms you through on chilly nights. You shrug on a fluffy robe and stick your toes into slippers, and while Paul gets himself ready for a long day of work, you slink down to the kitchen and whip up some freshly brewed coffee – an attempt to make the long day a little less dull.

He’s not very fussy, a pretty easy going guy. He likes his dark roast, plain unflavored coffee grounds from the bag. You once dated a guy who was so pretentious he had to grind the beans every morning and the sound drove you crazy, but Paul’s thrilled with a couple scoops into the coffee pot, and you’re more than happy to make it for him.

Your heart beats a little quicker when you can hear his footsteps come up behind you, all handsome with his blow-dried hair and his square glasses which never seem to sit perfectly on his crooked nose. He’s lured by the smell of the hot coffee, but also by the nearness of you. You add a dash of heavy cream, and two sugar cubes, a little something to sweeten up his drive all the way down to the office, and he kisses you on the cheek for it, kisses your nose, your forehead, smacks a smooch to your lips as he grabs a banana from the bushel.

Paul hates it, the having to say goodbye, but when you smile at him and give him a sleepy kiss, standing on the front step in your robe and pushing a thermos of coffee just the way he likes it into his hand, he can’t help but think it’s not so bad, not really. 

Not when it means he gets to come home to you.


End file.
